


You Can't Run Hawke

by RavenCall70



Series: Legends of Kirkwall [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blue-Purple Hawke, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: An angry Fenris arrives at Skyhold, looking for HawkeWritten for a prompt on an FB group page.





	You Can't Run Hawke

Hawke was sitting with Varric at the dwarf's table in the grand hall sharing a large pitcher of ale. They were drinking their relief at having survived the Fade and doing their damndest to not think about what the Nightmare demon had taunted them with prior to their escape.

Inquisitor Trevelyan lingered near their table sipping a glass of red wine with Dorian and trying to appear unfazed by his own experience in the Fade. Cassandra was nowhere to be seen, having chosen to deal with the Fade aftermath by joining Bull in the training yard and beating the shit out of the practice dummies.

"I take it no one else feels like hitting things right now?" Varric mused, downing another swallow of ale.

"I think we've all had enough of a workout hitting things Varric." Dorian drawled, draining his wine glass and reaching for the bottle.

"I agree." Alex nodded, holding his glass out for Dorian to fill it. "That is not something I ever want to repeat."

"It's not at all like how I experienced the Fade back in Kirkwall." Morgan Hawke mused.

Varroc scowled, jabbing Hawke in the arm. "I don't need a reminder of that Hawke. Once was more than enough times for me."

"I haven't heard that story." Dorian said, eyeing Hawke with interest. "You were in the Fade before?"

"Nothing at all like what we just went through." Hawke said. "But it did remind me who came with me back then."

Varric snorted, reaching for the pitcher. "Yeah, a Rivaini pirate and an angsty elf. You're thinking about him aren't you Hawke?"

Hawke groaned, burying his face in his hands. "What was I thinking Varric? He's going to kill me."

A guard appeared in the doorway just then, flushed and out of breath as he scanned the room looking for someone. Relief flooded his face when his eyes landed on the Inquisitor and he approached, wringing his hands nervously.

"Inquisitor! There's an angry elf storming the hold! The guards can't stop him!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Hawke, Varric's mouth twitching up in an amused smile. "Someone's in trouble."

"Nug-shit!" Hawke muttered. "It's me. I'm the one in trouble."

"Maker's breath." Trevelyan muttered. "Let him through. Come on Dorian, now would be a good time for us to retreat."

"Quite." Dorian agreed. "As much as I'd like to see this, I doubt seeing a mage from Tevinter will do much to diffuse this rather exciting situation. Lead the way amatus."

"Sure, run away you cowards." Hawke growled.

"He's coming ser!" The guard announced nervously, moving as far from the keep doors as he could get.

"I advise grovelling Hawke, lots and lots of grovelling." Varric mused, pushing his chair back from the table as the sound of cursing echoed up the stairs to the keep.

"Thanks Varric." Hawke replied, his voice gone dry as sandpaper. "You're just _so_ helpful."

"Hawke!" A deep male voice growled from the doorway.

Morgan winced as he turned in his chair, Fenris standing framed in the doorway, chest heaving, emerald green eyes like stormclouds as he locked eyes with him. He got to his feet, holding his hands out as though he were trying to calm a wild beast as Fenris continued to stare at him.

"Fenris... I can explain... I..." He stammered, but didn't get to finish when Fenris closed the distance in two quick strides and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in Hawke's neck. Eyes wide, his heart hammering in his chest, he slipped his arms around the elf's muscular frame and held him close, thrown off-balance by Fenris' unexpected display of affection.

"You stupid, stupid man." Fenris growled against his neck. "Did you think I wouldn't come for you? How could you do that to me Hawke?"

Tears sprang to Hawke's eyes at rhe broken sound issuing from his lover's lips. "I'm sorry Fenris, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, but I regretted it as soon as I arrived here."

Fenris grunted, turning his head to level an angry glare at him and then he was kissing him, almost hard enough to bruise as he put everything he couldn't say behind the kiss. "Never do that again." He growled against his lips.

Hawke gave a nervous laugh, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Never again Fenris. I promise. Never again."

Fenris nodded, a faint smile on his lips as Hawke kissed him again. "You owe me Hawke."

"Anything you want love. I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."

Fenris grunted, loosening his grip. "You can start by getting me some food and a bath. Then we'll see."

Hawke smiled and turned to Varric. "Crisis averted."

"You." Fenris grated, staring at the dwarf.

"Yeah, yeah elf, I know. I owe you one for dragging Hawke into this mess. Tell you what, get some food and rest first and we can discuss my debt to you over drinks later?"

Fenris blinked in surprise. "You aren't going to try to deny it?"

Varric shook his head. "Long story elf but no, not this time. Go with Hawke, get settled in. We've got a long story to tell you."

**_*fin_ **


End file.
